Benutzer:TheBlue/Bibliothek
Zum Archiv *Zum zweiten Regal der Bibliothek -> Errungenschaften Da ich grade recht wenig zu tun habe, habe ich mich entschlossen kurz aufzulisten, welche Final Fantasy Teile ich schon durchgespielt habe und welche nicht. Spielmusik Charts Ich habe hier meine persönliche Top 10, der Videospiel-Ingame-Musik Charts aufgestellt. Eure Meinung ist hier nicht relevant, es geht um mich. Ihr könnt euch jedenfalls an meinen Eindrücken erfreuen. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass überhaupt jemand das hier liest. Mein Zuhause Hallo liebe FFFs. Ich konnte diese Nacht nicht besonders gut schlafen und lag eine lange Zeit wach im Bett herum. Während ich versuchte mich in den Schlaf zu quälen, ist mir die Idee für diese kleine Geschichte gekommen. Sie ist nicht besonders toll und auch nicht besonders gut geschrieben, aber es ist meine Geschichte. Und so geht sie: "Hey! Mach die Augen auf" Alles war schwarz. Was ist passiert?, fragte sich Sandra. "Komm schon. Alles wird gut", hörte sie eine zarte Mädchenstimme sagen. Langsam öffnete Sandra ihre Lider, doch es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis sie sich an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnte. "Na also. Kannst du schon aufstehen?" Sandra schaute sich um und erblickte ein junges Mädchen, kaum 8 Jahre alt, das sich über sie beugte. "Ja". Sandra nahm die Hand des kleinen Mädchens, um sich aufzurichten, als sie sich plötzlich wieder erinnerte. Wo ist der Junge? Geht es ihm gut? "Mach dir keine Sorgen um den Jungen, er ist wohlauf." Erst jetzt viel Sandra auf, dass sie zitterte, sie hatte den Schock noch nicht überwunden. Typisch, dachte sich Sandra keiner hält auch nur einen Moment inne, um sich nach mir zu erkundigen. Naja. Bis auf dieses Kind. "Dir geht es noch nicht so gut, oder? Ich bring dich zu meinem Vater, der macht dass es dir wieder gut geht." "Ist dein Vater Arzt?" fragte Sandra. "Mhm. So könnte man es ausdrücken." "Danke. Aber mir geht es gut. Ich komm schon allein zurecht." erwiderte Sandra. "Tut mir leid. Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Mein Vater sorgt sich eher um den seelischen Zustand." kicherte das Mädchen. "...Nun gut. Aber ich bleibe nicht lange" antwortete Sandra "Ich muss noch nach Hause" Wohlwissend, dass dies eine Lüge war. Ihre Züge formten sich zu einem verkrampften lächeln. Sandra hatte noch nie eine Schwäche für Kinder, sie waren ihr immer zu laut. Als sie sich auf den Weg machten, ging Sandra einige Schritte hinter der Kleinen, in Gedanken versunken. Der wärmste Tag dieses Jahr. Und die Kirschbäume blühen auch schon. Langsam beruhigte sich Sandra wieder und sie genoss beinahe den warmen Frühlingswind auf ihrer Haut. Hab ich ein Glück. Kaum bin ich in der Stadt schon verursache ich einen Unfall. Wenigstens konnte ich den Jungen retten, so dass niemand verletzt wurde... Wenn du nicht gestorben wärst, wäre ich garnicht hier. Ich vermisse dich Papa. Es war kaum zwei Monate her, als Sandras Vater an einem Herzinfakt starb. Sie konnte sich noch an die Kälte seiner aschfahlen Haut erinnern, als sie ihn auffand, auf den harten Fliesen in der Küche. "Schöner Tag. Nicht?" lachte das Mädchen und riss Sandra aus ihren Gedanken. Doch Sandra blieb stumm. Das Mädchen drehte sich um: "Das ist das Problem der meisten Menschen. Sie machen sich zuviele Gedanken!" Die Sonnenstrahlen brachten ihr blondes Haar zum funkeln, als wäre es aus Gold. Sandra schaute in ihre leicht blauen Augen und versuchte etwas zu antworten. Doch das einzige was sie erwidern konnte war ein zögerliches "Vielleicht". "Ach Sandra". Verwundert fragte sie: "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?". "Woher? Wie enttäuschend. Wir kennen uns doch schon seit langer, langer Zeit". Sandra war sich sicher, sie noch nie gesehen zu haben. "Wer bist du?". "Ich heiße Angela. Aber ich mag meinen Namen nicht, er klingt so förmlich" Angela also. "Ich kann mich nicht an dich erinnern." "Das geht den meisten so". Ich habe nur sehr wenige Freunde. Und die paar Leute die mich mögen, sind meistens sehr seltsam" und dabei lachte Angela, als dachte sie dabei an jemand bestimmtes. "Wir sind gleich da". Die Straße die sie entlang gingen führte zu einem Vorort, einer menschenleeren Siedlung am Rande der Stadt. Was für eine Gegend. Es war fast gespenstig, denn niemand war zu sehen, nichteinmal zu hören. Angela holte einen großen Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Tasche und suchte eine Weile nach dem richtigen für die Haustür. Es war ein großes, schneeweißes Haus. Verziert mit riesigen Säulen und großen lichtdurchlässigen Fenstern. Als sie eintraten war Sandra geblendet von dem hellen Parkettboden. Das durch die Fenster fallende Sonnenlicht erstrahlte auf ihm in den grellsten Weißtönen. "Papa. Ich bin Zuhause!" rief Angela und winkte Sandra dabei in die Küche. Die weißen Fliesen in der Küche leuchteten so hell, dass es fast wehtat, wenn man die Augen nicht zusammenkniff. Ein Mann stand an der Arbeitsplatte und fertigte wohl gerade das Mittagessen an. Sandra konnte ihn nicht genau erkennen, da er mit seitlich zu den beiden stand. Nach und nach erahnte sie braune, lockige Haare und einen kurzen zotteligen Bart. Endlich riss Sandra die Augen so weit auf, wie es das grelle Licht zuließ "Oh mein Gott!" Angela konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Mann drehte sich zu Sandra und öffnete seine Arme. Es schien alles so langsam zu geschehen. Ihr Puls schien so Laut, dass Sandra befürchtete, jeder im Haus würde ihn hören können. Sie lief ohne weiter zu überlegen in seine Arme. Ihr liefen heiße Freudetränen über die Wangen, als sie sich an seine Brust warf. "Papa!" Sie wusste, sie hatte ihr Zuhause gefunden. Angela konnte ihre Freude nicht verbergen und lachte, während sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte. "Papa. Ich muss wieder los. Ich lass euch jetzt in Ruhe". So nah und doch so fern... Ok. Jetzt bin ich langsam über den Zustand der Weißglut hinaus und fange an mich zu Fragen, was die Welt gegen mich hat. Weiß es vielleicht einer von euch meine FFFs? Nein? Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Schließlich habe ich erwartet, dass der Teufel seine Finger im Spiel hat. Es fing alles letzte Woche an. Ich schaute ganz unschuldig Fernsehn, nach einer langen Einheit von Hausaufgaben. Ich dachte an nichts böses und zappte auf RTL, einen Kanal der nicht umsonst Hartz IV Sender geschimpft wird. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich amüsiert war, über die armen Personen die sich dort lächerlicherweise zur Schau stellten. Ich hätte vielleicht Two and a half Men gucken sollen, so wie ich es vorhatte, aber ich kannte jene Folge schon und war sowieso schon gelangweilt. Jetzt frage ich mich, wie ich nur so ignorant sein konnte. Jedenfalls, schaute ich wie ein gewisses junges Mädchen einige ihrer Familienmitglieder beleidigte. Ironischerweise tat sie es durch Beleidigung der Verwandten 1. Grades, dieser Verwandten. Nun ich muss gestehen, es hat mir mehr als ein schmunzeln abverlangt. Und als ich aus vollem Halse die Mattscheibe anlachte, geschah es. PENG! Ein Geräusch wie ein Pistolenschuss. Ich bin fast aus meinem Stuhl gefallen vor Schreck. Doch aus dem Schreck, wurde eine Furcht. Die Furcht, die sich später bestätigen sollte: Der Fernseher hatte seinen Geist aufgegeben. Aber wie jede gute Idee, aus der Not entsteht, so erinnerte ich mich an den alten Fernsehr meines Cousins, der im Keller vor sich hinmoderte. Nicht besonders groß, aber seinen Zweck erfüllte er. Zufrieden wie ich war, bestellte ich mir also vor einigen Tagen Final Fantasy XIII über eine Internetbörse. Stolz wie Oskar öffnete ich Heute nach der Schule das Paket mit dem Kleinod im Inneren. Doch, wer kennt es nicht. Das Glück ist eine Hure! Und mir wurde schnell bewusst, dass ich nicht der höchstbietende auf ein Schäferstündchen war. So wie mein Alter Fernseher zuvor es vorgemacht hatte, erschoss sich der meines Onkels mit dem selben Revolverschuss... Nun sitze ich hier, mit der Taube auf dem Dach und friste mein Dasein mit dem Spiel, auf das ich mich seit Jahren gefreut habe ohne es Spielen zu können. Meine lieben FFFs. Ich war einer Sache noch nie so nah und doch so fern. Der blaue Orden Hallo liebe FFFs. Ist es nicht eine wundervolle Herbstnacht? Nun ja. Ich habe euch zusammengerufen, da ihr nun so weit seid. Schon bald wird sich euch das Schicksal zeigen. Eine Berufung, der ihr nachgehen sollt. Ich weiß euer Weg ist noch sehr lang, doch schon bald werdet ihr hier an meiner statt, junge FFFs unterweisen, ihnen helfen zu erblühen, wie die zarten Kirschblüten... Wo war ich? Genau. Nicht allzulang noch und ein Teil von euch darf sich FFSs nennen. Dann kann ich euch nur noch lehren euch selbst zu lehren. Es wird eine harte Lektion, die ihr selbst erfahren müsst, denn nur so könnt ihr daran wachsen. Doch sobald ihr dies bewerkstelligt, seid ihr auf dem besten Wege FFGs zu werden. Doch wovon rede ich da. Ihr müsst ersteinmal herausfinden was diese Kürzel überhaupt für eine Bedeutung haben. Vorher werdet ihr es zu nichts bringen. Aber hey Boss wie... WIE OFT HABE ICH GESAGT IHR SOLLT MICH THEBLUE ODER WENIGSTENS BLUE NENNEN, HUH? WIE OFT JACK? SOLL ICH WIEDER MEINEN GÜRTEL RAUS HOLEN? Ich bin nicht Jack ich heiße doch Jim ...Einatem...Ausatmen..eins..zwei..drei...huhhh...so Gut John... ..Jim HÄLTST DU JETZT ENDLICH DEINE...Wuuusaa ...was war deine Frage? Wie lange es dauert bist wir so weise und ausgeglichen sind wir ihr Meister Blue. Du lernst schnell. Es liegt ganz bei euch, wie viel Zeit ihr aufwenden müsst. Es ist kein leichtes unterfangen, doch seid euch gewiss. Rom wurde aucht nicht an einem Tage erbaut. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr wunderbare FFSs werdet. Außer Jack. Der bleibt etwas länger und wir unterhalten uns über Misshandlung in Ordensgemeinschaften. Ich bin aber Jim ...Nicht mehr lange. :D Mein Final Fantasy VIII Review Meine lieben FFFs. Auch ich kann noch dazulernen, wie ich nicht unlängst bemerken musste. Ich weiß nicht wie es euch ging, als ihr Final Fantasy VIII zum ersten mal spieltet. Allerdings kann ich mich noch sehr gut an meinen ersten Anlauf mit diesem Spiel erinnern. Ich hatte erst kürzlich Final Fantasy VII beendet und wollte mir den nächsten Teil dieser Reihe einverleiben. Ich ging wohl mit zu hohen Erwartungen an die Sache. Oder vielmehr mit den falschen. Ich habe gedacht ich finde mich in einer Welt wieder, die FFVII auch nur im geringsten ähnelt. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass der Nachfolger einen so neuen Weg einschlagen würde. Ersteinmal dachte ich, ich müsse mich nur eingewöhnen es wird seinen Charme schon entwickeln. Doch mich berührte dieses Akademieszenario nie wirklich und ich fand Squall eine sehr langweilige Person. Über diesen Horizont konnte ich mich lange nicht erheben und so habe ich das Spiel nach der ersten CD lange Zeit liegen lassen. Nun. Warum war das so? Ich glaube ich habe Heute die Antwort gefunden. Ich war in meiner Jugend (pah ist das lange her), ein sehr aufgedrehter Blue. Ich konnte kaum stillsitzen und habe nichts als Ärger gemacht. Ich war, wo ich mich auch befand, der Spaßmacher, Klassenclown oder Vollidiot. Das ist Ansichtssache. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht in einen so "langweiligen" Jungen wie Squall hineinversetzen. Er war das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Ernst, ruhig, introvertiert. Dazu kam die typische Abneigung gegen Schule, die ein jeder Junge im Alter von 12 hat. Daher hat diese Szenerie mich fast angewidert. Aber das war nicht alles, denn Squall war keine Ausnahme. Ich konnte mich mit fast keinem Charakter identifizieren. Zell und Selphie, sollte man meinen, entsprächen am ehesten meinem Profil. Gut sie waren zwar die Spaßkanonen in dem Spiel, doch fehlte ihnen eine Eigenschaft, die ich an Menschen schon immer schätzte: Größe. Die beiden sind die eindimensionalsten Charaktere des Spiels, ja sogar Seifers gehilfen haben mehr Charakter. Irvine war ganz in Ordnung, aber er hat auch diese Sache mit dem Weiberheld leicht überspitzt. Seifer war der Lichtblick. Er ist ein arroganter und starker Charakter. Leider verlor er all seinen Reiz, als er das Schoßhündchen von Edea/Artemisia(?) wurde. Dazu kam noch diese Liebesgeschichte, zwischen Squall und Rinoa. Für mich hatte das nichts in einem Final Fantasy zu suchen. Es ging mir um brutale Schlachten, mitreißende Geschichten und geniale Bösewichte. All das fehlte und ich bekam noch eine Schnulze dazu? Nein das hat das Fass für mich zum überlaufen gebracht und mich veranlasst FF8 für lange Zeit nicht mehr aus der Schublade zu holen. Einige Jahre später, ich glaube ich war 15, habe ich mich erneut dran versucht. Diesmal mit mehr Beharrlichkeit und man glaubt es kaum ich schaffte es das Spiel durchzuspielen. Ich fand gefallen an dem Kartenspiel und ich mochte die Vorstellung, dass ich mit Squall Selphie oder Quistis mit einem Schlag in zwei Hälften zerlegen konnte, wenn sie mir auf die Nerven gingen. Wie gesagt ich spielte das Spiel durch, tat dies aber nur halbherzig. Von der Story habe ich fast nichts mitbekommen, da ich in einer Click & Run Manier gespielt habe, die ein gründliches Durchlesen von Textboxen nicht erlaubte. So erlebte ich das Spiel, zwar immernoch als den schlechtesten Teil der Serie, aber immernoch besser als ich ihn von vornherein einschätzte. Jetzt erst kommen wir zum Thema meines Reviews. Vor einigen Wochen, hat mich einer von euch FFFs unbewusst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass man Final Fantasy VIII noch einmal Spielen könnte. Also hab ich mir die Version von einem Freund ausgeliehen, denn meine ist bei einem Umzug verloren gegangen und warf sie in die Playstation. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Vielleicht liegt es an meinem Alter, vielleicht auch an der Tatsache, dass ich jetzt verstehe was Liebe ist...oder es wenigstens glaube. Dieses Spiel ist ein Spiel für Erwachsene und nicht für Kinder, das habe ich jetzt gelernt. Nehmen wir uns ersteinmal den Beginn zur Brust. Nach diesen Sagenhaften Intro, dass sich einem nur erschließt, wenn man das Spiel mit vollem Bewusstsein beendet hat, finden wir uns im Balamb Garden, einer Akademie für Söldner, genannt SeeDs. Mich schreckt diese Schule nicht mehr so ab wie früher. Ich habe gelernt mich ruhig zu verhalten und bin mitlerweile einer der besten Schüler an unserer Schule und das hat mir den Schrecken genommen. Das und die Tatsache, dass das Spiel nicht zu 100% in der Schule spielt. Mein größter Kritikpunkt war ja, dass ich mich mit Squall nicht identifizieren konnte. Das hat sich nun geändert, da ich verstanden habe wer Squall eigentlich ist. Squall ist nicht langweilig. Im gegenteil er ist der spannenste Charakter im Spiel. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen und sagen wir sind alle ein wenig Squall. Squall ist einfach die Personifizierung von Zweifel. Zweifel an sich selbst, Bekannten und Gefühlen. In seinen Monologen zeigt sich all das, was sich in uns abspielt, wenn wir unsere/n Traummann/frau zu einem Date einladen wollen. Was sage ich? Was soll ich machen? Was wenn er/sie nein sagt? Allerdings ist das nicht alles. Er ist im Zwiespalt gefangen. Er ist schüchtern und introvertiert, voll von Selbstzweifel und dennoch muss er eine Respektsperson einen Vorgesetzten mimen. Wem das klar wird, der erkennt wie Komplex dieser Charakter geraten ist. Emo hin oder her, die Entwickler verdienen meinen Respekt für dieses Wunderwerk der Spielegeschichte. Und dann ist da noch Rinoa. Sie ist das komplette Gegenteil, sie ist der Prototyp einer Frau. Süß, offen, abenteuerisch und trotzdem hat sie eine ernste Seite, wirkt also nicht albern. Sie ist die Stimme im Hinterkopf die sagt: Los trau dich! Glaub an dich! Du kannst alles schaffen, was du dir in den Kopf setzt! Und dieser Kontrast ist es, der das Spiel bestimmt. Es ist ein hin und her aus steigendem Spannungsmoment und retardierendem. Ein Spiel zwischen Squall und Rinoa. Mit ihrer wachsenden Liebe, wuchs auch mein Verlangen nach dem Spiel. Ich konnte mich genau in diese Situation hineinversetzen. Vom holprigen Tanz im Garden, über die Nacht in Fishermans Horizion und Squalls aufopfernder Liebe, die ihn Rinoa bis nach Esthar tragen ließ, bis zu dem Moment auf der Ragnarok, in dem ihre Liebe anfing zu glühen. Ich muss es euch jetzt einfach gestehen meine FFFs. Jetzt wo ich das alles nachempfinden konnte, lief mir die ein oder andere Träne über die Wange, als Squall und Rinoa aus dem Weltall nach Esthar flogen. Aber diese Liebe hat auch, dieses gewisse Etwas, was Frauen immer als Feenstaub bezeichnen. Squalls Vater Laguna verliebte sich vor den Ereignissen im Spiel in Rinoas Mutter Julia. Da ihre Liebe jedoch durch diese und jene Umstände erfolglos war, haben sie Kinder mit verschiedenen Partern bekommen. Und diese Kinder leben nun die einstige Liebe ihrer Eltern aus. Soetwas wunderschönes, ich könnte gleich wieder...*sniff* nein ich beherrsche mich *sniff*. Ein anderer Punkt über den ich mich aufregte war Ultimecia/Artemisia, jedenfalls die Hexe aus der Zukunft. Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir wirklich schwer fiel ihre Spielrelevanz zu erkennen, da man dazu geneigt ist, nicht auf jedes Detail zu achten. Im Grunde ist sie der Katalysator für jedes Geschehen im Spiel. Alles was man tut, ist bis zu einem gewissen Punkt von ihr geplant. Das zu verstehen oder vielmehr zu akzeptieren viel mir sehr schwer. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass eine so vielschichtige Geschichte auf den Plänen eines einzelnen Charakters aufbaut. Vorallem, da das Phänomen der "Time Compression" (da fehlt mir das deutsche Wort jetzt wirklich) viel zu abstrakt für mich war. Jedoch kann man es durchleuchten, wenn man die Geschichte von hinten aufrollt. Nachdem Artemisia besiegt wird rettet sie sich mit letzter Kraft in die Zeit 13 Jahre vor Spielbeginn. Auf dem Centra kontinent angelangt stirbt sie und hinterlässt ihre Hexenkräfte der Zauberin Edea. In der Zukunft ist Artemisia nun tot oder? Ja und nein. Zukunft ist ein weiter Begriff. Sagen wir in 500 Jahren ist Artemisia Tot. Doch die Artemisia die in 499 Jahren ja immernoch am Leben ist beginnt ihren Plan der Time Compression in die Tat umzusetzen. Dafür übernimmt sie zwölf Jahre vor Spielbeginn die Hexe Edea, die ja unter anderem Artemisias Hexenkräfte schon besitzt und zwar seit einem Jahr. Dann bewirkt sie alle Events die bis zur halbfertigen Time Compression führen und wird von Squall und seinen Freunden besiegt. Und was tut sie dann? Nun sie flieht in die Vergangenheit die 13 Jahre vor Spielbeginn liegt und überlässt nach ihrem Tod, der Hexe Edea ihre Kräfte. Sogesehen könnte man argumentieren, dass sie das schlimmste Schicksal ereilt hat. Gefangen in einem ewigen Kreislauf, verdammt dazu auf ewig zu scheitern. Und warum das? Nur weil sie Böse war. Eine unheimlich komplexe Allegorie auf die höchsten moralischen Instanzen, die sich auf zwei Hauptthemen reduzieren lässt. Bist du gut, kriegst du das Mädchen. Bist du böse, dann grüßt dich täglich das Murmeltier. Die bis jetzt beste Geschichte eines Final Fantasy Spiels. Ich gebe ihm die neue Wertung: 1- Ronja Ersteinmal möchte ich anmerken, dass ich unendlich lange überlegt habe, ob ich diese kleine Geschichte hier ausstelle, da sie die vielleicht intimste ist, die ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe, allerdings auch die pikanteste und ich weiß nicht ob das hier hingehört :P Aber da ich mich, um eure Meinungen nicht wirklich schere, schreib ich sie einfach mal auf: Es war schon 5 Uhr morgens und Ronja lag noch wach im Bett. Wie könnte ich auch schlafen, nachdem was passiert ist? dachte sie sich. Eine finstere und stürmische Nacht war es. Der Wind zischte laut wie eine Schlange, als er durch das angelehnte Fenster wehte, doch sie dachte so intensiv nach, dass sie es kaum bemerkte. Sie zitterte, nicht aber wegen der klirrenden Kälte. Das hätte ich nie erwartet. O mein Gott. Sie wimmerte leise, als ihr ein oder zwei glühend heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Nicht von Sven. Sven und Ronja kannte sich seit 8 Jahren, seit dem Tag, an dem beide ins Gymnasium eingeschult wurden. Ronja hatte seit dem etwas für Sven übrig gehabt, auch wenn sie nie wusste, ob sie ihn einfach nur mochte oder es mehr war. Ihr Jahrgang stand nun kurz vor der Ausgabe der Abiturzeugnisse. Eine Zeit, in der die meisten Schüler ausgiebig feierten. So auch Ronja. Sie traf Sven zufällig in der Disko und durch den Alkohol übermütig, verbrachten beide die Nacht bei ihr. Da kamen plötzlich diese Bilder wieder hoch. Diese Gefühle, als er sie aufeinmal streichelte, an stellen, die mehr vermuten lassen als eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Sie wehrte sich zu Beginn noch zaghaft. Doch als er sich auszog und ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss, war sie zu schockiert, um ernsthaft darauf zu reagieren. Als wäre ich fremdgesteuert. Als hätte ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper dachte sie. Das ist nicht Svens Art, er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Sie erinnerte sich an den schmerzhaften Moment, als er in sie eindrang. Es war ein stechender Schmerz. Die feinen Züge ihres Gesichtes, hatten sich zu einer grotesken Maske verzogen, die an einen weinenden Clown erinnerte. Sie konnte sich noch am sein schelmenhaftes Grinsen dabei erinnern. Seine rauhen Atemzüge, waren wie das Schnauben einer dieser alten Kohlelokomotiven. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte, bis irgendwann nur noch ein heiseres Röcheln zu hören war. Doch keiner auf der Welt schien dies zu bemerken, als wären sie die zwei einzigen Menschen auf diesem großen und weiten Planeten. Als er mit ihr fertig gewesen war, hatte Ronja lange Zeit an die Bettlehne angelehnt gesessen, die Knie fest an ihren Körper gedrückt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst was sie denken sollte, wie sie fühlen sollte, geschweige denn, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Es war ihr unheimlich. So surreal. Sie stand auf und ging durch die dunklen Ecken ihrer Wohnung, Richtung Kühlschrank. Als sie ihn öffnete warf er unheimliche Lichter ins Zimmer. Sie nahm die schwere Flasche, schenkte sich Wasser ein und nahm das Glas mit an ihren Betttisch ohne auch nur einmal zu trinken und legte sich in ihr Bett, das nun unvertrauter denn je wirkte. Nun lag sie hier. Schon 5 Uhr 23. Sie welzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, so wie ihre Gedanke es ständig taten. Wieso? fragte sich Ronja Wieso hast du das getan, ich verstehe es nicht. Das kann doch keiner verstehen. Warum gerade ich? Es hätten soviele andere sein können, warum nimmt er sich gerade mich raus? WARUM HAT ER ES MIT MIR GETAN? Und dabei schlug ein heftiger Windstoß das Fenster zu. Ronja erschrack bei dem Geräusch und ihr Herz schlug schneller, als es ohnehin schon tat. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und kauerte sich zusammen. "Ich hoffe du empfindest genauso wie ich", sagte sie leise, legte seinen Arm um sich und schlief mit einem leichten Grinsen ein. Top Ten meiner lieblings Spiele X. Final Fantasy X Platz 10 für den 10. Teil der Final Fantasy Serie. Eigentlich gibt es nur einen Grund warum das Spiel überhaupt in dieser Liste ist, nämlich Auron. Auron ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere (wittere ich da eine weitere Top Ten?). Mit seiner coolen und ruhigen Art und der Tatsache, dass er immer einen schlauen Spruch auf den Lippen hat, hat er das Spiel für mich erst spielenswert gemacht. Ansonsten profitiert FFX von seiner tollen Story, die heutzutage zwar vorhersehbar, aber damals unglaublich spannend war. Vielleicht begünstige ich es auch nur, weil ich gerade einen Walkthough drüber schreibe, wer weiß. IX. Super Mario 64 Das Spiel ist einfach kult. Ich kenne keinen Menschen der einen Nintendo hatte, ohne Super Mario 64 zu besitzen. Es ist das Spiel für die Konsole. Dazu war es auch mein aller erstes Spiel überhaupt, ich habe es geliebt. Ich bin heute noch jedesmal aufgeregt, wenn ich die Kassette in die Konsole klicke und dann den Startschalter umhebel. Wie Mario aus der Warpröhre gesprungen kommt, einfach himmlisch. Schade nur, dass die Warpröhren nicht weiter ins Spiel eingebaut wurden, vorallem ins Level Grüne Giftgrotte hätten sie hervorragend reingepasst. Dann ist da noch Bowser, der böseste und gleichzeitigt ulkigste Bösewicht, unter den Bösewichten. Ich meine, wie cool ist das denn. Eine Schildkröte mit Stachelpanzer und Hörnern, die Feuerspucken kann und dann auch noch die Prinzessin eines Schlosses entführt? Jetzt im nachhinein frage ich mich allerdings, was er mit der Prinzessin gemacht hat (vorallem wenn ich bedenke, dass in Mario Sunshine Baby Bowser Prinzessin Peach für seine Mutter hält...). VIII. Lylat Wars Oh ja, Lylat Wars. Das Spiel war genial. Ich liebte Fox McCloud für seine unkomplizierte Art: "Erst schießen, dann fragen!". Man könnte sagen, dass dieses Spiel mein erster Shooter war. Ich habe erst Jahre nachdem ich es durchgespielt habe auch jeden Planeten bereist. Ihr wisst garnicht wie schwer es damals war, so ganz ohne Walkthrough herauszufinden, wie man von Sektor Y nach Aquas kommt. Man, man. Und ihr schmarotzt die Infos nur noch auf unseren Walkthroughs, schämt euch ein wenig. Zurück zum Thema. Da wäre noch Star Wolf, der Captain von den bösen, der alle paar Level auftauchen würde, nur um uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich habe die Kämpfe mit ihm und seiner Truppe geliebt. VII. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Hier wäre er, der erste Teil der Zelda Serie, in diesem Countdown. Ich muss sagen, es war das Spiel, dass mich am meisten fanszinierte von allen, mich jedoch in gleichem Maße frustrierte. Im gegensatz zu Ocarina of Time, war es um längen schwerer. Die Tempel waren zu Beginn noch recht einfach, aber dann... Der Schädelbuchttempel hatte es in sich. Bis ich es schafte alle verlorenen Feen einzusammeln sind Wochen vergangen. Ich habe mehr als einmal den Controller gegen die Wand geschmissen. Und als ich dachte, ich hätte das schwierigste überstanden, erwartete mich der Felsenturm-Tempel. Ich hätte fast gekotzt. Sowas hatte es bis dahin noch nie gegeben. Ein Spiel, bei dem ich den Faden verloren hatte. Ich konnte mich in diesem ungetüm nicht mehr orientieren. Und das hat zu etlichen frusterfüllten Stunden geführt. Der Grund dafür ist genauso einfach wie banal. Irgendwann, wenn man die Lichtpfeile im Felsenturm gefunden hatte, war man in der lage an bestimmten Schaltern den Turm auf den Kopf zu stellen und das meine ich wörtlich. Irgendwann, ist man so verwirrt davon, abwechselnd auf der Decke und dem Fußboden zu laufen, dass man Stunden lang im Kreis läuft. Was mich aber dennoch immer weiter gebracht hat, war die Aussicht auf einen weiteren einzigartigen Boss. Denn dafür ist die Serie bekannt: Kein Boss bekämpft sich wie der andere. Ich liebe Zelda einfach dafür. Und deswegen gebührt Majora's Mask auch der 7. Platz. VI. Age of Empires Darüber gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen, es ist ein Echtzeit Strategiespiel der allerfeinsten Sorte. Ich habe Stunden damit verbracht, mich an den drei Teilen dieser Serie zu ergötzen. Ob in der Antike, im Mittelalter oder der frühen Neuzeit, die Spiele entfalten jedesmal einen gewissen Charme, dem man einfach erliegen muss. Interessanterweise, geht es bei diesen Spielen, nicht nur darum den Spieler zu verblöden, ähnlich wie bei Warcraft oder anderen Vertretern des RTS Genres. Nein, die Macher hatten von Anfang an die Absicht, den Spielern ein grundlegendes Wissen über Geschichte mit auf den Weg zu geben. Deshalb hier ein verdienter 6. Platz. V. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Twilight Princess, der neueste Teil den ich persönlich besitze. Das Spiel knüpft nahtlos an Ocarina of Time an und kann damit nur hammermäßig sein. Es ist alles, was Ocarina of Time ist und noch viel mehr. Sie haben jedes Element der vorangegangenen Spiele aufgegriffen und in verbesserte Version neu aufgelegt. So kann man nun zum Beispiel auf Epona mit jeder erdenklichen Waffe kämpfen, man kann sich wie in MM verwandeln und man kann wie in Wind Waker unheimlich innovative Gegenstände benutzen. Warum landet das Spiel dann nicht vor Ocarina of Time, in dieser Bewertung? Die Antwort ist leicht. Es ist zwar wie eine verbesserte Version von OoT, aber es hat nicht dessen Charme. Es besitzt nicht diesen nostalgischen Wert, den sein Vorgänger hat. Und vorallem, sie haben die Gerudos aus dem Spiel entfernt und nichteinmal die Shiekah eingebaut, meine zwei lieblings Völker. Außerdem spielt die Musik kaum eine Rolle mehr. All das führt dazu, dass TP nur in die Top 5 kommt. IV. Dungeon Keeper II Das Spiel hätte ich beinahe vergessen aufzulisten. Wie konnte ich nur? Dungeon Keeper 2 ist besonders in der Tatsache, wie es sich spielen lässt. Man ist nun nichtmehr der ewig gute Ritter, der eine Prinzessin retten muss (tut mir leid Zelda und FF ich meine das natürlich nicht so) sondern spielt von der anderen Seite. Man ist der böse gottgleiche Herrscher über eine Armee von Fieslingen. Von Goblins über Magier und Trolle sind alle dabei. Es macht unheimlich Spaß einen heiligen Ritter zu vierteilen! III. Prince of Persia: The Warrior Within Die Sands of Time Trilogie war eine der besten Marken die ich kenne und stellvertretend für drei der jetzt vier Teile dieser Serie (den neusten habe ich noch nicht angespielt) steht hier Warrior Within. Der Prinz, der im ersten Teil den Sand der Zeit freisetzte und damit erheblich Verderben über die Welt brachte musste einiges an Abenteuern auf sich nehmen, um seinen Fehler zu berichtigen und in der Zeit zurück zu reisen. Das wird hier im zweiten Teil aufgegriffen. Durch die große Zeitreise ist das Zeitkontinuum gestört und der Wächter der Zeit, der Dahaka trachtet dem Prinzen nach seinem Leben, um den Fehler im Teppich der Zeit auszumerzen. Um dem zu entgehen sucht der Prinz den Ort auf, an dem der Sand der Zeit gefertigt wurde und will zurück durch die Zeit reisen, um die entstehung zu verhindern. Wie ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt, läuft alles nicht so reibungslos wie geplant und der Prinz findet sich abermals in einem gewaltigen Abenteuer wieder. Die akrobatischen und zeittechnischen Fähigkeiten, ebenso wie der arabo-persische Touch des Spiels sorgen für ein geniale Atmosphäre, die mir immernoch ein Kribbeln aus dem Bauch kitzeln kann. II. Final Fantasy IX Das sollte offensichtlich gewesen sein, wenn man sich meine Final Fantasy Bewertungen angeschaut hat. FFIX ist einfach einsame Spitze unter den Final Fantasys. Ich kann nur von diesem Spiel sagen, dass ich all seine Charaktere liebe (sogar Thorn und Zorn) und alle Soundtracks vergöttere. Von den Soundtracks kann ich sogar die hälfte auf Gitarre spielen und einige auf dem Klavier, so fanatisch hat mich das Spiel gemacht! Die Geschichte tut ihr übriges. Zu beginn ist sie sehr mittelalterlich und mystisch, doch wird zunehmend universeller, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem sie fast modeern wirkt. Ich glaube es gibt kein Spiel auf der Welt, dass soviele Eindrücke vermitteln kann wie FFIX. Es ist mein Ever Green unter den Spielen der Serie, das einzige unter ihnen, dass mir nie langweilig wird. I. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Wer mich kennt, der weiß auch, dass hier OoT stehen muss. Dieses Spiel hat mich sogar mehr geprägt als Final Fantasy und ich muss sagen, ich habe mich verliebt. Mit gerade mal 8 oder 9 Jahren bekam ich dieses Spiel zum Geburtstag und es veränderte mein Leben. Ich fand mich in dieser Welt von Hyrule so zurecht, wie ich es später in keinem Spiel mehr tun würde. Vielleicht lang es daran, dass ich noch die Nerven dazu hatte mich mit jeder Kleinigkeit auseinander zu setzen. Ich wusste alles, über das Spiel. Ich kannte jeden Charakter, jedes Wort, dass er mir zu sagen hatte. Das erste durchspielen dauerte noch fast ein Jahr für mich. Und ich hatte noch nie zuvor soetwas erlebt. Der Waldtempel hatte es vorgemacht. Er hatte mir gezeigt, dass man sich vor einem Spiel fürchten kann. Man wusste nie wann in diesem verdammten Ort eine übergroße Hand von der Decke fiel und dich mit riss, an den Start des Verlieses. Dann war da noch der Schattentempe, der mich komplett in den Wahnsinn trieb. Vorallem der Boss hat mich verrückt gemacht. Wer hätte den ahnen können, dass die Hände noch einen unsichtbaren Körper besaßen? Man hat das gedauert, bis ich es herausgefunden habe. Der Geistertempel hat mich aufgemuntert, es waren die letzten Stunden bis zum Ende des Spiels und die Musik hat mich gepusht bis zum geht nicht mehr. Und dann kam diese Stelle, an der man die Wendeltreppe zu Ganondorfs Raum erklimmen musste. Bei jedem Schritt wurde das von Orgelspiel Ganondorfs lauter und lauter, bis man schließlich vor der Tür stand und sich kaum traute A zu drücken, um einzutreten, weil man wusste, dass dieses geile Musikstück dann schon bald aufhörte. Ich weiß garnicht wie oft ich es seitdem durchspielte. Zehn oder zwanzig mal? Mehr vielleicht? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hab gerade Lust bekommen ein weiteres mal drauf zu setzen! Ambitionen Ja meine lieben FFFs, wenn ihr wieder eine coole Ministory erwartet habt, dann muss ich euch dieses mal enttäuschen, vielleicht nächstes mal wieder. Aber meine heutige Blues News will ich dafür aufbringen euch zu sagen wie toll es mir geht. Das mag nicht zuletzt daran liegen, dass wir so unheimlich gutes Wetter haben und ich bis jetzt ein wunderschönes Osterwochenende hatte. Aber nichts desto Trotz liebe ich meine Aufgabe als Walkthrough schreiber und ich merke, dass der Final Fantasy X Walkthrough sich bald dem Ende zuneigen wird. Natürlich es sind bestimmt noch mit den Sidequests etwa 10 Seiten. Mindestens! Aber ich bin in so einer Hochstimmung. Ich fühle mich als wäre ich in der Lage Bäume auszureißen. Und da ich meine Zeit und Energie sinnvoll (ok vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort xD) verbringen will möchte ich einen dritten Walkthrough nebenbei beginnen. Aber ich weiß noch nicht welchen. Ich hatte mit überlegt mich an Final Fantasy X-2 zu versuchen, aber die Baustelle ist ja jetzt vergeben. Aber hey. Wer sagt denn, dass es nicht zwei WTs zum selben Spiel geben kann? Niemand auf der ganzen Welt hat nämlich diesen blauen, blaublütigen und blauäugigen Charme wie es TheBlue hat, nicht wahr? Dann sind meine Gedanken zu Final Fantasy VIII geschweift, aber da muss ich zugeben, meine Einarbeitungszeit wäre viel zu lang und ich würde Gunblade ihren WT nur zu ungern wegnehmen. Außerdem ist sie viel tiefer in der Materie drin. Ich habe überlegt und überlegt und bin auf Final Fantasy II gekommen. Hey es wäre nicht so langweilig wie Final Fantasy I und Final Fantasy III war schon belegt. Dann ist mir jedoch eingefallen, dass DelNorte den Walkthrough übernehmen wollte und da er gerade einen schreibt, wird es sich wahrscheinlich um diesen handeln (auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso er länger und ausführlicher als sein VI'er WT werden sollte. Das Spiel ist doch viel simpler). Final Fantasy V kam mir noch in den Sinn, aber das schloss ich nach ein zwei Überlegungen wieder aus. Viel zu langweilig zu schreiben. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen aus den Augen! Die beiden besten Teile (zusammen mit Final Fantasy VII natürlich) der Serie haben meine Gedanken noch garnicht gekreuzt. Da war zum einen das Evergreen Final Fantasy IX, das genialste Spiel der Serie, zu dem ich schon seit geraumer Zeit WT Erwägungen ziehe. Es würde mir unheimlich viel Spaß machen, diesen Teil zu verwursten, allerdings wären es nicht weniger als 30-40 Seiten und das braucht, selbst bei einem Blue so seine Zeit. Final Fantasy XII ist auf der anderen Seite der Waage. Das Spiel ist schon recht cool, vorallem Balthiers kesse Kommentare haben mich immer zum Dauergrinsen gebracht. Allerdings habe ich die Sidequests noch nie abgeschlossen, was ich vorher erledigen müsste, um meinem Anspruch gerecht zu werden. Kurz um. Beide Walkthroughs würden einen immensen Arbeitsaufwand bedeuten. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden und so frage ich euch meine lieben FFFs. Was für einen WT bevorzugt ihr? Vielleicht richte ich mich ein wenig nach euren Bedürfnissen ;) (Denkt nicht ich erwarte, dass das hier jemand liest. Ich werde wohl der einzige sein, der seine Meinung hier abgiebt. Aber hey! Damit richte ich mich ja irgendwie nach den Bedürfnissen der Wähler xD) Welchen Walkthrough willst du? Final Fantasy I Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XII Andere Vorschläge können wir gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite besprechen. Final Fantasy XIII Review Naja vielmehr eine Allegorie als ein Review, meiner Meinung nach. Ersteinmal möchte ich mich hier bei allen FFFs und solchen die es gerne werden wollen, entschuldigen. Ich habe mich einfach bis ins Unendliche in dieses Spiel vertieft. Jede Minute, die ich nicht an der Sonne verbracht habe oder mich die Schule gezwungen hat anderweitig zu nutzen, habe ich mit diesem Spiel verbracht. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin begeistert. Wie ich vielleicht schonmal erwähnt habe hat mich das Spiel beim ersten Einschalten nicht direkt vom Hocker gehauen. Das lag rückblickend daran, dass ich mir vorkam wie in einem interaktiven Film, gelenkt durch die ganzen Tutoria und verdammt dazu stetig den einzigen Weg vorwärts zu nehmen, den es gibt. Dann allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass dieses Spiel ein Sammelsurium an Tributen zu seinen Vorgängern bietet. Die wichtigsten würde ich gerne mit euch teilen. Zuersteinmal hätten wir das die offensichtlichsten Tribute: Lightning und Hope. Lightning ist, und da kann man sagen was man will, Clouds Ebenbild. Sie ist ruhig, lässig und begreift nur spät, dass ihr Lebenssinn nicht der Kampf ist, sondern ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Im Gegensatz dazu steht Hope, der mit seiner weinerlichen Art, nicht nur an Tidus erinnert, sondern auch ein ähnliches Schicksal teilt. Seiner Mutter beraubt, hasst er den Mann, der für ihren Tod verantwortlich zu sein scheint, Snow. Dazu kommen noch die ähnlichen Frisuren, aber das nur am Rande. Dann der Beginn des Spiels. Die Protagonisten Cloudia und der zweite schwarzhäutige Charakter in dreizehn Titeln Sazh befinden sich auf einer Zugfahrt und schalten beim Aussteigen wie selbstverständlich einige Wachen aus. Klingelts da bei einigen? Ja genau. Das symbolisiert die erste Szene aus Final Fantasy VII, in der Cloud und Barret genau dies tun. Dann folgt der Einmarsch ins Pulse Residium (oder Residuum? Auf jeden Fall ein Wort, das in dem Zusammenhang kaum einen Sinn macht), das von Innen ziemlich nach Sins - Stadt der Toten aussieht. Dann wäre da noch die Sache mit dem Sanktum, eine Regierung die thematisch auf einer religiösen Hierarchie aufgebaut ist, mit einem Primarchen als Oberhaupt. Wer dabei nicht direkt an den Yevonkult denken muss, hat Final Fantasy X wohl nie gespielt. Dann muss ich euch ja auch nicht verraten, dass Cid Raines, abgesehen von dem Namen den er mit Raine aus Nummero 8 teilt, auch erhebliche Parallelen zu Seymor aufweist. Beide versuchen es zwar, aber kommen nicht recht sympathisch rüber und träumen davon die Welt aus ihrer Krise zu befreien. Darüberhinaus sieht Cid in der ersten Kampfform erheblich nach einem Guado aus. In der zweiten Kampfform verwandelt er sich dann in einen Seraphim, ein Attribut, dass es mit Kefka und Sephiroth gemein hat. Und dann noch, wie mir beim schreiben gerade auffällt, will er die Geschicke der Welt, wieder in Menschenhand zurücklegen. Klingt stark nach seinem direkten Vorgänger Cid Demen Bunansa. Yaag Rosch, so hieß er glaube ich, der Kommandant der Psikom, ähnelt hingegen Cids Jünger Vayne. Er hegt leichte skrupel bei seinen Taten, aber für das Wohl der Menschheit ist er zu allem bereit. Abgesehen von diesen ganzen erfrischenden Erinnerungen an vergangene Spiele, hat es dieses Final Fantasy zum ersten mal seit Final Fantasy VII geschafft, mich durchaus zu überraschen. Zwar ist niemand gestorben aber es gab die eine oder andere Szene die ich nie erwartet hätte. So zum Beispiel Sazh wutentbrannte Jagd auf Vanille, in der er zuerst seine Esper besänftigt und dann die Waffe auf das arme Mädchen richtet, die unverschuldet für das harte Schicksal seines Sohnes Dajh verantwortlich war. Ok das war zwar ein Herzrasen, aber noch keine Überraschung, weil einem von vorne herein klar ist, dass Vanille nicht sterben wird. Und so richtet Sazh die Waffe voll von Selbsthass gegen sich selbst und kurz bevor er abdrückt hören wir einen Donnerschlag und die Szenerie wechselt. In diesem Moment konnte ich meinen Mund nicht mehr schließen. Es war wie ein innerer Zwiespalt zwischen rationalem Denken und emotionalem Genuss der Story. Sazh hätte von vorneherein nicht sterben können, er hatte sich gerade Brunhyldur seine Esper zu Untertan gemacht, aber dennoch. Wie fantastisch wäre es gewesen wenn Square gerade diesen Umstand ausgenutzt hätte, um den Spieler noch mehr zu schocken? Im nachhinein muss ich aber gestehen, dass mir ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist, als ich Sazh ohne größere Löcher im Schädel auf der Palmekia gesehen habe. Er ist nach wie vor einer meiner Lieblinge. Der nächste kaum erwartete Moment, war der als Primarch Dysley alle Menschen auf der Brücke tötete, nur um zur schau zur stellen, dass er selbst kein Mensch sondern ein Fal'Cie ist. Barthandelus, wie er sich nannte, war zudem nicht nur der inkongruenteste Charakter seit langem und das meine ich durchaus positiv, sondern auch noch der stärkste Gegner den ich bis jetzt zu schlagen hatte. Zur verdeutlichung, ich bin gerade in den Mahhabarat(?) Minen auf Pulse. Und damit möchte ich auch zur vorläufigen Benotung des Spiels kommen. Und zwar ist es eine dicke 2+. Ich würde das Spiel gerne besser bewerten, allerdings bin ich mir so sicher, dass die letzten 2-3 Kapitel so genial sein werden, dass ich noch eine Steigerung vermerken möchte. FFXIII ist supergeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil =) *Zum zweiten Regal der Bibliothek ->